History of Middle Earth
by Alex Dragonmoon
Summary: Just something I came up with being bored in History class. Please R


The history of Middle Earth told through the eyes of Alexander Arch-Druid of the Glenn!  
  
Beginning in 800 Before the war (B.W.)  
  
In the land of Middle Earth, before the elves, before the dwarfs, and before the race of man came there were three old races that inhabited the land and had since the dawn of time. The Ligtus Guals, which means "Pure Ones" in the Druid speech, the Sapfyre Guals, meaning "Defiled Ones", and us Druids. the Ligtus Guals were a race of tall, beautiful, people. Their skin was the color of fresh snow and the stood an adverage of 7 1/2' tall. They were remarkable warriors and great artists and poets, but they became obsessed with their beauty and art and soon thought of themselves as gods and began to conquer new lands and enslave other Ligtus Guals and hunderds of Sapfyre Guals. They grew cruel and merciless and delighted in throwing their slaves to wild beasts and watching while they were torn to shreds. By 767 B.W. they had conquered much of Middle Earth from the Gulf of Lune to the Gap of Rohan. They called thier Empire the Virtusal Shawem Eternal meaning Kingdom of Everlasting Light. All peoples not "pure" were second class or slaves to others.  
  
However the Sapfyre Guals were a weaker race of tan skined people that stood only 5' on adverage. They were very primitive people relying on The Everbinding Energy for all their needs. When the Ligtus Guals attacked these peaceful peoples that dwelled in the south, they massacred the royal family and although the Sapfyre Guals fought long and hard, the were no match for the weaponry and strength of the Ligtus Guals and were eventually conquered in 720 B.W. after 3 years of war the race of the Sapfyre Guals was then broken and scattered. Most were taken as slaves, others fled to the East, while still others found their way to the Glenn and became druids with us. As the Virtusal Shawem Eternal grew in size, so did the corruption within the high government postions and slowly the Empire began to decline. This decline eventualy led to the dethronment of King Releus III in 705 B.W. and the murder of his family. After the dethronment, Cacus I, a high Senater, came forward and with the royal family dead, took over the Empire and declared himself Ki-Huf, which ment "Deity-King" and ruled it for 75 years until his natural death in 630 B.W. During his reign he brought the southwestern lands of Gundum and the central lands just south of the Gap of Rohan under Litgus Gual rule. Cacus II, the son of the first Cacus, took the throne after his father's death and began what is remembered as The Golden Age within the Empire. All Second class people were offered citizenship in exchange for 6 years in the army and he freed many of the Ligtus Gual slaves. Although the Ki-Huf was an honest man, the rest of the Empiral government was very corrupt and in 613 B.W. the Senate tried to sieze the throne from Cacus II which resulted in the 12 year war between the Senate and the Ki-Huf. During these 12 years the Empire began to suffer a severe decline and lost most of its territories and wealth. Although the Senate controlled most of the armed forces ,Cacus II was able to break the revolting army's back and regain control of the entire military. After which he ordered the deaths of every member of the Empiral Senate and that their wealth and properties be sold. With this done and the Senate out of the way Cacus II gained full and complete power over the entire empire. He is quoted as saying "I am the Law, but above the Law". Eventually the lust of power drove Cacus II to become cold-hearted, which led to a decline in his reputation with the people of the Empire and his advisers until in 597 B.W. Cacus II was assassinated by his closest friend, General Lik Stan, who placed a Tigrus spider in his bed while he was sleeping.  
  
Since Cacus II died without an heir the Empire was again plungged into Civil War as the three most powerful families battled for power. The Tirrion Family, The Hicu Family, and The Iscan Family all waged war against one another until 508 B.W. when the Tirrion and Hicu Families formed an alliance and agreed to share power in the Empire when they had completely retaken it, which they did in 498 B.W. Titus, who was Tirrion, and his wife Eladia, who was Hicu, were elected to take the throne and rule with euqal power. Sadly though 2 years into their rule Eladia died while delievering Titus' son Herm and all power went to Titus and once again the Empire was ruled by only one Ki-Huf, who held absolute power. Titus was a weak king and during his riegn his advisors manupulated him to get what they wanted. They pressed for the reinstatute of a Senate that would share power with the Ki-Huf. Titus, fearing rebellion, asigned 12 people to the a new Senate position called The Circle of Lords in 492 B.W. The Circle of Lords had limited control over the military, the power to veto any law passed by the Ki-Huf, and the power to elect one of there own to the throne in the event of the Ki-Huf's death. During Titus' rule he reclaimed all land lost during the 12 year war and most of the wealth as well.  
  
In 457 B.W. the scattered forces of the Sapfyre Guals began to rebuild a military and kingdom in the East unknown to the Ligtus Guals. They quickly began to learn the art of war, poetry, and magic and soon had a small but powerful kngdom. Amses the Just was the first king to claim power in the new Sapfyre Gual Kingdom called Ostaria by it's inhabiters. He ruled mightly and justly for 62 years before his death in 395 B.W. at which time his son Cramlis rose to the throne of Ostaria. Cramlis was a great general as well as a king and 3 years into his reign he began the preperation to invade the Virtusal Shawem Eternal.  
  
While the Sapfyre Guals built their own kingdom Titus died and a rivialry broke out between Cacus V, the Senate appointed Ki-Huf, and Herm, Titus' heir. Fortenutaly for the people of this war-stained Empire the rivialry ended shrotly with the assassianion of Herm and the election of Cacus V to the throne in 389 B.W. Under the rule of Cacus V the Empire began to slip into poverty because of His lust for gold and silver. He started the Great Mining Period and began to mine the earth for all the value he could find, and in so doing he uncovered an ancient race that dwelt deep with in the earth. From thus on the race of the darwfs were interduced to the people of Middle Earth. The shared love for gold and silver of Cacus V and the newly found darwfs formed a solid alliance between the two. For many years the two races mined side by side until Cacus V demanded that all minerals under his Empire were to be mined only for himself. This led to a 6 year war with the darwfs and the Empiral forces. Finally in 361 B.W. the Empiral forces pushed back the darwfs into the mines and sealed the enterence with magic. With the threat of the darwfs gone Cacus V decided to stop all mining within the Empire for fear of another war with the peoples of the Earth. Cacus ruled for another 14 years before his death in 347 B.W. After his death the Circle of Lords appointed Leamar to the throne. It was during his rule when the forces of Ostaria attacked the Eastern most border of the Vitrusal Shawem Eternal. Leamar, under estamating the forces of Ostaria, left the local militia to take care of the invasion, and because of this action Ostaria was able to push all the way to the eastern most end of the Gap of Rohan. Leamar then declared war on the Kingdom of Ostaria in 342 B.W. The war lasted for 2 years until the death of Cramlis which forced the invading forces to pull out and return to Ostaria. With the return of the army to Ostaria, a now Kingless kingdom, Leamar declared a victory and, although the Circle of Lords pushed him to do so, did not launch a counter-offensive.  
  
In Ostaria, the top nobles called a meeting to discuss who was to succeed to the throne and after 4 months of talks, Mias Tir was elected king of Ostaria at age 22. He built up the militry and prepared another assult and in 337 B.W. marched on the Virtusal Shawem Eternal again. The Ostarian army, under the command of General Kites, met with the forces of the Empire at the city of Charden at the mouth of the Gap of Rohan and pushed through and continued advancing. Leamar declared another state of war and began what he called The Campaign of Kirtz Wham (Blood War) which lasted for 17 years until in the winter of 320 B.W. both sides were forced into talking out a truce for lack of supplies! Finally after 6 months of talks, the Truce of Rohan was signed giving Ostaria all the land from their kingdom to the Eastern mouth of the Gap of Rohan and the Virtusal Shawem Eternal all lands up to the Western mouth of the Gap. thus leaving the Gap itself neutral. According to the Truce of Rohan no military buildings, troops, or mages were allowed in the Gap by either Kingdom. After the truce and uneasy peace settled over the lands of Middle Earth.  
  
3 years after the truce, Leamar caught the Fever of the Lungs and died within the third year. As Ki-Huf the Circle appointed Kappa IV to the throne of the Empire.  
  
  
  
Should I continue? 


End file.
